Generally, in application programs, computer systems, network systems, and the like, user authentication is performed to check whether the user who is about to use them is a valid user.
Although there have been proposed a variety of user authentication technologies, the combination of a user ID and a password corresponding thereto is the most common method of authentication. To further improve the security, there has been proposed a technology in which the location of objects, such as operation buttons, on the authentication screen is changed each time.
For the user to be authenticated, if the location of objects on the authentication screen is changed each time, he/she has to search for a desired button each time. This is troublesome and inconvenient for the user.